


We All Need Saving

by Vamppirre



Series: Raise Your Voice [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flowerycartoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamppirre/pseuds/Vamppirre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say what you will but the time that we fill<br/>While we're on the earth<br/>Should not be alone<br/>We were meant to be known<br/>You make me what i'm worth</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Need Saving

Shopping New York had become a drag. Especially after the whole aliens trying to invade and destroy the city fiasco. 'Really, did a giant flying snake thing have to land on the only reasonably priced supermarket in the neighborhood?' Flower thought irritably, picking up a green hand basket. 'They couldn't have fallen on the Whole Foods across the street, instead?' The very same one she was standing in right now. It wasn't that she didn't like the food giant, just the opposite, it was just their prices that concerned her.  "Only get what I need" is the mantra she's sticking to while shopping. It starts off strong, but it gets weaker the closer she gets to the in-store bakery. She see the workers put out fresh croissants and tarts, her mouth nearly tingling with want. 

She almost considering on forgoing her cellphone bill, when a man bumped into her hard, causing her, lost in her mental calculations, to drop her basket. Something her debit card would thank the man for, you know, if it could speak. Flower's basket ended up spilling onto the floor, thankfully nothing breakable in it. They both go down to pick up the items. He was handing her the pack of bacon when they look up at each other. The man looks up with his mouth open, as if he was about to say something, but he just stares at her with an almost confused look on his face.

"Uh... you okay there?" Flower asks hesitantly, moving to stand. The man grabs her elbow, to help her steady, she guesses. When the man doesn't respond, she looks at the workers behind the counter, there is no one there. How convenient. She then looks back at the man. His blue eyes seemed almost... haunted?

"I'm sorry..." A softly accented voice came from the man, nearly startling her. He releases her elbow, moving back a few feet as well, once he seemed to notice their surroundings. 

Flower waves the apology, even though she was glad he did it. He did knock her over, after all. "It's okay, nothing broken." She smiles and after a moment, he gives a small smile, his shoulders relaxing. "Well you have a nice day, okay? Try not to run over other people." They shared a small laugh and he agreed and said "I keep no promises."

Flower walks away, with a smile on her face, forgetting all about tarts and pies. She'd met and talked to a good looking guy. Go her. She was mentally fist bumping herself when she looked into her her basket. "Dammit, the bacon." She walked back through the aisles. Checking to see what other items they had on sale, on her way to the refrigerated section. When she turned the corner, she came face to face with the man again. "Ohmygawd!"

The man froze for a second, but then shoved something at her. "Sorry. Again." He said. "I was going to put this back, but... Ugh..." He groaned. "I'm being creepy, aren't I?" He rubs at the side of his face with his hand. "I don't mean to be." 

"No, you have the whole creeper thing working for you." Flower laughs, jokingly. "Thank you for bringing home the bacon. I don't think I could have survived the perilous journey to get another." She put the meat in her basket and then held out her hand. "I'm Flower, by the way."

"James." His grip was light, but firm. His hand also felt slightly clammy, but that could have been the bacon. 

"Thanks again, James." Flower smiled and waved at him. She walked to the checkout lines, with an extra swing in her step. When she looked behind her, she saw him, still standing there, staring at her walk away. She laughed to herself. Man this guy was just making her day good.

~~~

Going outside was a daunting thing for Bucky, going with Steve made him feel a bit better. Knowing if he went all bugged out again, someone would be there to bring him back. "I'll go and get the bread." He nudged Steve, who was looking at prices and most likely doing the mental math. Even though they were no longer hard-up for cash he still shopped like it was the Depression and the world was going broke. 

Bucky walked around the aisles for a moment, taking in the people and the foods on shelves. Bright and colorful boxes, with cartoonish characters, that were probably chock full of sugar lined what must have been a cereal aisle. He ended up having only to follow his nose. The smell of fresh baked goods, drew him in like a moth to a flame. He didn't even notice he'd run into a person until he heard something fall. 'Oh man,' He thought to himself. He needed to pay attention. The soldier part of him urged him to draw a weapon he didn't have, while he normal part, the part that still had Bucky's memories, shouted that he was being a total goof. 

He bent down and started to help the person pick up the items. When he picked up what looked to be bacon, he noticed it was a woman he'd knocked into. The first thing he noticed were her eyes - no, he noticed her hands first- but her eyes, they were a warm brown that made him think of hot chocolate and summertime. Before the war.

When she moved to stand, he saw her wobble and his left hand shot out to her elbow, shaking him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry..." He said softly, little higher than a whisper. When he saw her look around, he let her go. 'Way to be creepy, dude.' He berated himself. Her hand moved, as if waving off his apology, and then she smiled. He relaxed, she wasn't feeling creeped out or threatened. 

She gave him pleasantries and then said to try not to run anyone else over, he laughed a bit. Feeling lighter than he had since they came into the store. He nodded at her and Bucky's easy attitude came through. "I keep no promises." As she was walking away, he could hear the tinkling of her laugh. 'She has a nice laugh...' Steve's voice broke through his imaginings of her laughing more with her chocolate eyes on him. 

"Hey, did you get the bread?" Bucky shook his head, mumbling an excuse about not knowing which one to get. "And you say I take too long." Steve shook his head and began to peruse the bread selection, Bucky squeezed his hand into a fist, but stopped. He had her bacon. He took her bacon. Bucky wanted to say something to Steve, but instead slunk off to put the bacon back in its section. 

It took some time to find it, when he turned the aisle corner, he was in front of the woman again. "Ohmygawd!" He had nearly jumped out of his skin, again his hand wanted to reach for a weapon, but her eyes registered with him. He almost violently thrusted the package at her. "Sorry. Again" He groaned. 'Great going, Barnes. You are such a weirdo, now she probably thinks you're stalking her.' "I'm being creepy, aren't I?" He rubs his flesh hand over his face, hoping to erase his embarrassment. "I don't mean to be."

She smiles and says something as a joke. Then she held out her hand. "I'm Flower, by the way." Her name. He got her name. He felt nervous when she held out her left hand. He gripped her hand in his metal one, the glove hiding it, but if she noticed anything strange, she didn't give any indication. "James." He made sure not to hold her hand too tightly or for too long.

"Thanks again, James." She smiled at Bucky and walked away. He watched her leave, watched every single step as her hips moved. He loved this store now. He saw her turn around and heard her laugh again. He could only guess that he looked like a fool, but he didn't care. Not so long as he could hear her beautiful laugh or see that smile again.

"Bucky," Steve called him from the other aisle. "What are you doing? We need to hurry up and finish. Nat's calling for her waffles." Bucky rolled his eyes. Of course they couldn't take their time. The Black Widow would murder people if she didn't get her fix.

Two

A few days have gone by since Flower saw the man, James. She sighed, her mind had been distracted all week with this man. She wasn't going to get any more work done today. She left for an early lunch. 

Flower munched on a sandwich and read the latest chapter of her favorite fanfiction. Sitting in the park, before the lunch hour rush was completely relaxing. Children playing in the distance, birds singing, New Yorkers yelling curses at each other. Perfectly relax- oh who was she kidding. She was still thinking about James. She looked at the clock at the top of her screen, her lunch was just about over.

She started putting her things into her bag, she stood up only to get knocked down onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> For Flowerycartoon at flowerycartoon.tumblr.com I hope you like it.


End file.
